Denn sie funktionieren, ohne nachzudenken...Teil 21
Denn sie funktionieren, ohne nachzudenken... Aus dem kunterbunt, strahlenden Leben eines Kathuls Teil 21 Der Es-Kathul nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann und musterte jeden der Rekruten genau, wie immer, wenn er zu einem ernsten Thema kam. Um das Feuer rückten die angesprochenen unbewusst näher aneinander, Hände suchten etwas zum Halten. Sie wussten, was nun kommen würde, würde ihnen nicht gefallen "Wenn ihr gefangengenommen werdet, Kathul, dann aus zwei verschiedenen Gründen. Entweder der Gegner will etwas von euch, oder der Gegner will etwas von uns. Was er von euch wollen könnte, ist unterschiedlich, aber meist wird es in eurem Tod resultieren. Machen wir uns nichts vor, es ist besser für euch, das ganze abzukürzen, aber wenn sie sich die ganze Mühe gemacht haben, euch gefangenzunehmen, werden sie euch diese Chance wahrscheinlich nicht geben.Ihr fragt euch, was sie von euch wollen könnten? Das kommt ganz darauf an und euch davon zu erzählen... naja, es kann vermutlich nicht schaden. Ich meine, es zeigt euch nur, dass ihr die Chance auf einen schnellen Tod nutzen solltet, wenn ihr sie kriegen könnt. Da wären Trolle, die immer Versuchskaninchen für ihre scheußlichen Gifte wollen, oder euch einfach stückchenweise ihren Götzen opfern. Die Orks stehen darauf, Gefangene in Arenen gegeneinander antreten zu lassen und... bildet euch nichts ein. Es gibt nur einen, der das ausgehalten hat, und der ist jetzt König. Und die Grünfressen um einiges vorsichtiger. Die Tauren machen keine Gefangenen. Ich weiß, sie werden gerne als sanftmütige Naturliebhaber dargestellt. Das ist Blödsinn, und jeder, auf den schonmal eine Horde eisenbewehrter Ochsen zugetrampelt ist, wird mir da zustimmen. Sie stampfen eure Knochen zu Brei oder weisen ihre verdammten Katzen an, euch in kleine Stückchen zu reißen. Aber in der Hinsicht auch erfrischend ehrlich. Ein Taure im Krieg ist zornig, und er ist ENDGÜLTIG zornig. Er hebt sich nichts davon für später auf. Die Untoten machen Gefangene, viele Gefangene. Manche davon sieht man später wieder. Wenn das der Fall ist, schießt auf sie, bevor sie euch erreichen. Glaubt mir, ihr tut ihnen damit einen Gefallen. Sie werden dermaßen mit Seuchen vollgepumpt sein, dass das Gras unter ihren Füßen verdorrt und sie euch mit einem Atemhauch umbringen könnten. Dann kann man noch von den Blutelfen gefangengenommen werden. Ich werde euch darüber nichts erzählen. Der Vas-Kathul verbietet es strikt, dass wir unseren Sensen Angst einjagen. So viel zu den Möglichkeiten, er könnte etwas von euch wollen. Er könnte auch etwas von uns wollen. Das wird er nicht bekommen. Ein gefangener Kathul ist ein toter Kathul, es sei denn, er schafft es, sich selbst zu befreien. Aber macht euch da keine großen Hoffnungen. Wie ich schon sagte, unser Gegner ist hässlich und strohdumm, aber leider lernt er dazu... und der Krieg dauert lange. Glaubt mir, Jungs, wenn ihr die Wahl zwischen sicherem Tod und möglicher Freiheit habt, solltet ihr euch etwas Sicherheit gönnen." Der Es-Kathul war zwei Monate später gestorben, auf dem Feld, mit zwei Pfeilen im Gesicht. Seine Ansprache hatte überdauert, fest in die Köpfe der sieben jungen Rekruten eingebrannt, die über die Zeit drei Kathul wurden, und schließlich eine Veteranin. Irgendwo in den verlorenen Grenzlanden öffnete Litonja of Leith die Augen und verwünschte die Genauigkeit, mit der sie sich nach sieben Jahren Frontdienst noch an diese Worte erinnern konnte. Blauer Himmel. Rote Erde. Soweit alles wie daheim. Gesangartige Gespräche in der Nähe, Körper, die selbst in schweres Eisen gehüllt noch leicht wie eine Feder auftraten, grüne Augen, goldene Falken auf rotem Grund... Verdammt. Die nächsten paar Minuten verbrachte die Kathul damit, zu fluchen. Sie verfluchte ihre Ausbildung, den Wunsch, diese verdammten Blutelfen zu verfolgen, den ersten Blutelf, der Licht der Welt erblickte, und alle anderen, die ihm folgten. Sie verwendete eine ganze Minute darauf, denjenigen zu verfluchen, der ihr diese verdammt festen Fesseln angelegt hatte, und fluchte weiter, als sie sah, dass die Seile wie alles elfengemachte zu allem Überfluss zart und zerfetzbar aussahen, aber in etwa genauso fest waren wie eine Kette aus gutem, lordaronschem Stahl. Danach, weil sie in der Laune war, verfluchte sie kriegserfahrene Elfen, die einem Soldaten nicht einmal das gute, alte Stiefelmesser ließen und außerdem die Sonne, die auf ihren Schädel briet, anstatt in einem altelfischen Brunnen vor sich hinzuschimmern und ein ganzes Volk daran zu hindern, an Magiern zu hängen wie Mücken im Sommer. Soviel dazu. Danach tat sie etwas, was einem Kathul eigentlich nicht erlaubt war, oder zumindest nicht empfohlen wurde: Sie machte sich eigene Gedanken. Ihre eigene Situation war mehr als desolat, Chance auf Rettung von außen... nicht vorhanden. Warum sollte sie also entkommen wollen? Ein gefangener Kathul war ein toter Kathul, und alles, was sie jetzt noch könnte, wäre, den Magiesäufern zu helfen... etwas, was sie mit aller Macht verhindern wollte. Ihr eigenes Leben war so viel wert wie ein Kupferstück im Hafenbecken... "Du grübelst. Das sieht dir gar nicht ähnlich." Sie sah ihn vor sich, das goldene Haar zurückgebunden, in den Augen das Funkeln jugendlicher Unbeschwertheit, das er sich irgendwie bewahrt hatte durch all das, was er erdulden musste. Mit der Erinnerung kam die Verzweiflung zurück, die Erinnerung an jenen letzten Kampf in der Höhle, die Blutelfen, die ihnen aufgelauert hatten, die Gestalten um sie her, die eine nach der anderen zusammengebrochen waren... und in der Verzweiflung, beständig wie ein Diamant in staubiger Kohle, Hoffnung. Verrückte, verwirrte Hoffnung, er könnte noch am Leben sein, er MUSSTE noch am Leben sein. Es stand fest, für Litonja zumindest. Solange die Chance bestand, dass Veyt noch lebte, konnte sie sich gar nicht erlauben zu sterben. Sie würde überleben, und sie würde den verdammten Magiesäufern NICHT die Genugtuung geben, sie gebrochen zu sehen. Eine Stunde später, als eine magische Präsenz direkt in ihren Verstand eindrang und Gedanken herausriss wie Buchseiten wurde ihre Entscheidung hart auf die Probe gestellt. Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Geschichten